I'm your best friend and I love you : A sasuke love story
by melody5671234
Summary: Hiakri's & Sasuke's relationship was never the ways butting heads & staying clear of one en Sasuke is dared to transform into 'Yuki' & befriend her for two weeks.But things go differently than he thought. He becomes her best friend, seeing sides he'd never seen before.Day by day he learns things about her, including her deepest secret that awakens his true feelings


Hikari delivered the last blow and caught her breath while Sakura came behind her and finished them off. She walked up to the ninja that laid a distance away due to the power of Sakura's punch.

" He won't be bothering us any more. You can come out now." She called. The young boy they were escorting stepped out trembling in his boots.  
" We will be home soon. I can see the walls from here. So lets hurry." Sakura smiled. He nodded and continued on between the two women. By the time they returned Naruto and Sasuke had just gotten back as well. Sasuke watched them walk in with relief. The boy was younger than them, possibly fifteen. And if he wasn't still shaken up Sasuke was sure that he would be drooling from the two older women at both of his sides.

Saukra spotted both of the two and waved.

" You guys came back just in time." Naruto said as they walked up.

" I'm happy to be home. I could use some time to myself." Hikari sighed just at the thought of it.  
" You're not going to hang out with the girls?" Sakura frowned. Hikari scrunched her face up at the thought of it.

" If Temari were here I would. You guys are too much to handle sometimes."

" So you're just going to hang out alone while the girls and guys have their parties?" Naurto asked. Sasuke saw sadness dart across her eyes but she quickly recovered.

" I don't blame her, you girls are too much to handle sometimes." Sasuke spat.  
" Oh you don't mean it." Sakura protested. Sasuke shot her a glare but she waved it off effortlessly.

" Well you are always welcome. I'm sure to either one."  
" Thank you. Now if you excuse me a bath is calling out to me."

* * *

In all honesty Hikari's idea of spending the night alone sounded wonderful to Sasuke. He was exhausted and quite frankly, just wanted to sleep. Yet somehow here he sat, in a circle of men, playing a dumbass game of truth or dare.

" Sasuke," He rose his eyes to Neji, who was still rather pissed from loosing their previous sparing match, " Truth or dare?"

Sasuke saw the evil in his eyes. Had he been smart he would have walked out the door and just gone home. But he was exhausted and out of power to fight. Plus, he wasn't going to think Neji could get the best of him.

" Dare."

This was honestly all stupid. It was a child's game that they thought would be fun when in reality it would be annoying. But when his dare left Neji's lips he nearly dropped his glass. The room went silent. What was the Uchiha going to do? If he said no he'd never hear the end of it and worse, Neji would have won.

It was hours later he stood at Hikari's porch step. He subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair. Using Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu was utterly annoying but something he could look past. But trying to befriend Hikari while using it for a good two weeks? That was crossing the line.

Everyone was well aware of their relationship. They tolerated one another, that's it. They would share their few laughs, mainly because the others were with them, but they were hardly alone together and that was typically for a reason. She wasn't terrible nor was she very annoying. But she just . . . rubbed him the wrong way. And it seemed to be reciprocated.

As he waited for her to answer after he rang the bell he flipped the men off who waited in the bushes. God damn two weeks! He would certainly get Neji back. He wouldn't hold back in his next match, no doubt.

The door cracked open and Sasuke returned to normal. Hikari stood, shocked, then gave a smile.  
" Hey, can I help you?" She asked kindly.

" I'm new to the town and ran into a boy who is a friend of yours. He said you could help me?"

" Was he blond?"  
Sasuke nodded.

" That's Naruto. I can't promise I can help but I'll try my best. Come on in."

Just as Hikari turned her back he flipped back around and began to silently threaten them. He was definitely going to get them all back.

As Sasuke stepped inside he found himself a little surprised. He had never been to her house let alone in it. He wasn't sure what to expect but it was surprisingly . . . well comfortable.

" I suppose we should start off with a name first. I'm Hikari, please sit down."  
Sasuke did so and shook his leg in anticipation. He had been so caught up in his anger he had forgotten one of the most important things. He racked his mind and blurted out the first name he thought of.  
" I'm Yuki."

" Oh? Naruto and Sasuke just escorted a girl to the stone village the other day named Yuki."

Sasuke felt his heart pound. Would she see right through him?

" I'm sure you're much prettier than her."  
He let out a sigh of relief. " Thank you."

" So," Hikari made herself comfortable on her couch. " What can I do to help you? In all honesty I may not be of much assistance. I could take you to the rest of the girls-"  
" No no, he specifically said you."  
" Interesting. Well what is it he insisted me to help you with?"

" I'm knew to the town, I use to be a sand ninja but I moved here just earlier in the week. I was all ready and then the guy that lived next to me, well his building caught on fire from cooking and it spread to mine. I don't have a place to stay nor do I really know anyone."  
" So he said to ask me?"

Sasuke heard the pitch in her voice. He'd take the chance to throw that blond under the bus any day.

" Yes, he said you weren't doing much?"  
" Did he now?"  
Nailed it.

" I'm sorry I know it's a lot to ask-"  
" No no it's quite fine. Who knows, maybe we can be good team members." She stood and began to walk to her room, motioning for Sasuke to follow her. " Do you have anything to wear?" 

" No, it all got damaged in the fire when it happened last night."

" That's tragic. I'm sure I'll have something for you to wear. We are about the same size."  
Sasuke went to follow her into her room when he paused. For some reason he felt hesitant to do it. Mainly because he knew that she would never let him see her room if she knew who he was. While Hikari was not shy to voice her opinion she was was very to herself when it came to her own personal things.  
" Here you go. Go try these on." She said as she handed Sasuke a t-shirt and shorts. As he took the clothes and walked into the bathroom he found himself thinking. He honestly thought she would have just closed the door on him as soon as she mentioned Naruto's name. In fact that's what he hoped for.

He stood in her bathroom and looked around. As he looked at a bottle of perfume and a few selected make up items something told him that there was a whole side to her that he never expected.

As he changed Sasuke kept his eyes shut, refusing to look at this odd body he was living it. He wasn't going to stoop to Naruto's level. If he was going to live in it for two weeks then he was going to respect it.

As he pulled the shirt over his head he felt himself drowned in her. The shirt was baggy on him now but somehow warm. He felt as if she was smuggling him from behind. He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

When he stepped out he froze. Hikari stood in a pair of sweats and a tank top. Never before had he seen her dress so comfortably. She seemed like she was herself as she leaned against of the edge of the bed choosing what channel to watch. Her fingers pulled gently at her hair, twisting it then letting it free. Had she always done these things and he just not notice?

" Is there anything in particular you like?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.  
" Oh please, make yourself comfortable in bed. I assumed that you wouldn't mind us sharing with us both being girls and all."  
Oh if she knew.

Sasuke climbed into bed and tried to hug the edge as close as possible. It wasn't the fact that he was embarrassed, more like he didn't want to get himself killed. If he made the wrong move and she found out, he was sure that she'd plan the slowest, painful death she could for him.

" In the morning we can go get you some more clothes. So get as much sleep as you want. Maybe we can get to know each other more then."

" Maybe."

There was a pause as she turned the light of and crawled in next to him. Hikari parted her lips to say something then closed them and shook her head.

"Good night Yuki."  
Sasuke turned onto his side. " Good night."

Something told him that he'd see a whole other side of Hikari with in the next to weeks. He had already learnt so much in a night's worth. He could only imagine what else she was hiding.


End file.
